


This is goodbye

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Annus - Freeform, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Unus - Freeform, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: The end is here. It's time to say goodbye.Memento mori.Unus Annus.
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	This is goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of coping with the end of Unus Annus.
> 
> Sorry it's short.
> 
> Yes I cried the whole time while writing this.
> 
> I'd love to know everyone's thoughts:)

“See you on the other side” Mark mutters as Ethan looks from the countdown to the laptop.  
“See you on the other side” he whispers before pressing the button. Ethan can’t explain the emotions he feels when he presses the button. He feels a sense of relief wash over him as the channel disappears. The yearlong project was now done, and he didn’t have to worry about the constant filming, editing and coming up with ideas. He feels sad as the memories of the past year, three hundred and sixty-five days, washes away with a simple confirmation. He feels confused, like he doesn’t know what he will do with himself now. Unas annus was his life. It was all he knew for the past year. And now it was gone. 

It was quiet as Ethan was delt the hand to end the channel. It was silent. The channel went silently. Peacefully. 

Everyone sits still for a few minutes, like they had just been told the heart-breaking news of a recent death, and they were just processing the news. 

No one moves. No one speaks. It’s as peaceful as it is heartbreaking. 

Amy and Mark are quiet, just sitting there, staring at the ground and not looking at each other. 

As the calm stops, and brews a silent storm, Ethan gets up, catching Mark and Amy’s attention. 

“Ethan” Mark speaks, and he can’t tell if Ethan ignores him, or simply can’t hear him as he walks, zombie like, to the backyard.

Amy and Mark follow him, concerned for their younger friend.

They watch as he walks to the middle of the yard before dropping to his knees, letting out the most heartbreaking wail they had ever heard.

The couple rushes to him, holding him as he sobs, their hearts breaking.

“It’s really gone” he whispers through hiccups, and the couple wants to cry, not for the channel now, but for their best friend.

“It’s gone Ethan, I’m sorry” Amy whispers, headbutting Ethan silently as she wraps her arms around him.

“This is goodbye” he whispers.

“This is. But we’re still here Ethan. We’re not going anywhere” Mark promises.


End file.
